Drowning in Tears
by Banana Belle
Summary: It is 1882, and Andrew and Colleen have a five-year-old daughter and their own medical practice in Boston. Will the Cooks joys overcome their sorrows?
1. Ella

Andrew messaged his temples before looking down at the list of patients he still needed to see this evening. Colleen walked up beside him and smiled. Andrew and Colleen had scrimped and saved while working in orphanages and had been able to open their own clinic. Most of their patients were factory workers and working class families, but they were now making a decent living. They needed all the money they could get their five year-old daughter, Ella, was growing and seemed to constantly needed new clothes or shoes.

"Tired already, Dr. Cook?" she asked with a smile.

"Very, Dr. Cook. Shouldn't you have left already?" he questioned. Colleen and Andrew had decided that Colleen would leave if it looked like patients needed to be seen later into the evening.

"Not quite, although, one of us will need to go home if we are here much later. I am sure Ella will be less than cooperative if Annette has to put her to bed," Colleen told him.

The Cooks had hired Annette to look after Ella and do light housework when Colleen decided to return the practice. Ella was normally well-behaved, but she got upset when Andrew and Colleen were late coming home. Annette was only a helpless victim of Ella's tantrums when her parents worked late.

"If you take Mrs. O'Malley and I take Harriet Parker, we should be out of here in a matter of minutes," Andrew said handing Colleen's Mrs. O'Malley's medical records.

"Is that a promise?" Colleen questioned as she refreshed herself on Mrs. O'Malley.

"There are no promises in medicine," Andrew replied as they both went to see their finally patient of the day.

"How are you this evening, Mrs. O'Malley," Colleen asked the elderly woman.

"The consumption is fine, dear," Mrs. O'Malley told her.

"What is troubling you?" Colleen questioned.

"It's my hands. I need some more of that ointment you gave me last time," the woman said.

"Let me look at them," Colleen requested.

After the short examination, Colleen gave Mrs. O'Malley the ointment and told her to come back if they pain got any worse. As Andrew had promised, the Cooks were soon on their way home. It was a short ride to the Cook's home. Colleen went inside the house while Andrew put the carriage in the carriage house. She found Ella sitting at the table with what appeared to be a cold dinner.

"Ella, you weren't giving Annette any trouble were you?" Colleen questioned.

"No," Ella replied sharply.

"Ella," Colleen warned because she knew there had to be more to this story.

"I wasn't very hungry, and Annette said I could not leave the table until I finished my supper," Ella explained.

"So you didn't eat it because you wanted to stay up until we came home," Colleen finished the story for her.

Ella nodded and looked down, but she jumped up when Andrew entered to dining room.

"Papa," she called out and Andrew lifted her into his arms.

"I hope that isn't my plate," Andrew said noting the said looking food on the table.

"No, that is Ella's plate," Colleen told him, "She hasn't finished her supper yet."

"I don't blame her," he said winking at Ella.

"I am sure there was nothing wrong with it two hours ago when Annette served it to her," Colleen responded.

"Michaela Elizabeth," Andrew scolded.

Ella knew she was in trouble. Her parents only used her real name when they were not happy.

"I'm sorry. At first I really wasn't hungry, but Annette said I couldn't leave the table until I finished eating. I just wanted to see you and Ma," Ella explained trying to get some sympathy from Andrew.

"I know your reasoning, but you need to do obey Annette when your Ma and I are not here. Is that clear?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes," Ella replied meekly.

"This dinner is beyond help what do you think we should do with it and Miss Ella," Andrew asked Colleen.

"Throw the food away, and, Ella, you are going to go to bed right after supper for a week," Colleen told her.

Ella did not look pleased with this news. She knew she would probably be punished, but she hadn't expected to be sent to bed early.

"And if you give Annette any more trouble, it'll will be two weeks," Colleen told her.

Ella started to squirm so Andrew set her down on the floor. "Do I have to go to bed now?" she asked.

"Are you hungry?" Colleen asked.

"Yes," Ella admitted.

"You wouldn't be hungry if you would have eaten when you were supposed to," Andrew told her. He set his hands on Ella's shoulders to hold her place. He was not holding her very tight so Ella wiggled out of his grasp without any difficulty.

"Annette is warming up dinner for us. I will tell her to make another plate," Colleen said.

Ella's face lit up. She normally only had supper with her parents on the weekend when their clinic was closed. Soon the small family was seated at the dinning room table. Ella listened as her parents discussed cases. She especially loved to hear about infections and amputations which her parents did not discuss around her anymore after Andrew became concerned with Ella's morbid fascination. He had caught her looking at a book on amputations one night after she was supposed to have been asleep. She was so interested in listening that she forgot about eating.

"Ella, I thought you were hungry? Do you need help cutting your chicken?" Colleen questioned.

"No, I can do it. I am listening. I just like hearing about the clinic," Ella replied.

"You can eat and listen," Andrew suggested.

"Oh, yeah," Ella said before started to cut up her chicken.

She continued to happily listen and eat until the knife slipped and cut her finger. Her parents did not notice at first because Ella was not crying. She was staring at her hand watching the blood seep out of the cut. Eventually, Colleen looked over at her daughter which started the commotion. Colleen held a napkin around the cut while Andrew went for his medical bag. When he returned, he and Colleen examined the cut.

"Are you going to have to amputate it?" Ella asked eagerly.

"Heavens no, I don't believe it will even require stitches," Andrew responded temporarily forgetting Ella's interests.

As soon as Ella realized there wasn't going to be a surgery, she started to cry. Colleen pulled Ella onto her lap to comfort her while Andrew bandaged her hand. Andrew kissed her forehead when he had finished, and Colleen wiped away the last of the tears.

"Do you want to finish eating?" Colleen asked.

"No, the food is all bloody," Ella said before starting to cry again.

"I think you are just over tired. I'll help you get ready for bed," Colleen said leading the sobbing Ella upstairs.

Andrew waited until Colleen returned to finish eating.

"I will admit the blood on Ella's plate is slightly unappetizing," Andrew said later as he and Colleen collected the dishes.

Annette had gone home after warming the meal. Colleen and Andrew did not mind doing the dishes. It gave them sometime together. Despite working together, they were not able to spend much time together during the day.

"I purchased the train tickets to Colorado for Christmas when I went to lunch today," Andrew told her.

"Did you…" Colleen started to ask.

"I wired your parents to let them know when we are coming," Andrew interrupted.

"Well, you just think of everything," she said as she threw the dish towel at him.

"You know what I am thinking now?" he questioned.

"I am not sure if I want to," Colleen replied.

"I am thinking about what we are going to be doing tonight," Andrew said suggestively.

"Sleeping?" she questioned pretending to be innocent.

"Before that," he informed her.

"Well, I'll be upstairs if you and your devious mind would like to join me," Colleen told him as she left the kitchen.

"I think we will," Andrew said blowing out the lamps before following Colleen upstairs.

Note: I have a few ideas for this story, but I am not really sure about most of it. I will probably be busy with school again soon, but I will not abandon it. I would appreciate reviews. Thanks.


	2. Around the House

Colleen and Andrew woke the next morning to Ella knocking on their door. Andrew stood up, and Colleen remained in the bed. She felt slightly dizzy and warm.

"Just a minute, sweetheart," Andrew said putting on his dressing gown.

Andrew unlocked the door to a barefooted, nightgown clad Ella jumping up and down.

"Yes?" he asked the bobbing head of messy curls.

"Good morning," she chirped as she continued to bounce.

"Good morning," he replied as he moved out of Ella's way as she ran to her parents' bed.

"How does you finger feel?" Colleen asked as Ella continued to hop around the room.

"It hurts," Ella responded between jumps.

"Climb onto the bed and let me look at it," Colleen instructed patting the empty place next to her.

Ella complied but once on the bed she began to jump again.

"You're going to have to sit still so I can look at your finger," Colleen gently reminded her.

Ella reluctantly paused at sat down near her mother. Colleen rolled up Ella's sleeve and removed the bandage. The wound looked to be healing properly.

"I want you to air it out until I put a new dressing on it," Colleen said as she prayed a silent prayer of relief.

"What does that mean?" Ella inquired as she watched the strands of her hair as she shook her dark locks from side-to-side. Ella had all of Colleen's features except for her silky dark brown hair.

"It means to leave it uncovered," Colleen explained.

"Oh," Ella replied standing up and walking to the end of the bed. She peered over the edge and thought she could make it.

"Don't even think about it," Andrew said before he lifted her off the bed and set her on the floor.

"I am going to go get dressed," Ella announced. This was her latest accomplishment; however, Colleen still had to help with the buttons on the back of her dress.

"I'll be over to help you in a few minutes," Colleen called after her.

Andrew and Colleen dressed for day. Colleen was just about to go to Ella's room when she was started to cough. She had been feeling a little poorly last night but had not thought much of it.

"Are you all right?" Andrew asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I probably just need some water," she told him between coughs.

Andrew left and returned with a glass of water.

"Why don't you just rest today? I don't want you getting sick. It would be bad for business," he joked trying to lighten e mood and hide his concern about his wife.

"I'll be fine, besides, it is Saturday so Annette isn't here to help around the house," Colleen replied setting the glass down on the side table and walked towards the door.

"As your husband and a doctor, I am telling you it would be a good idea to rest," Andrew said as he led her gently by the arm back to the bed.

"All right, Andrew," she told him realizing this was a losing battle, "But who is going to make breakfast?"

"I will," he replied with confidence.

"I can't wait to see it," Colleen called after him as he left the room and headed downstairs.

Ella sat on her bed waiting for her mother, but she grew restless. She kept herself occupied with her doll for a few minutes. Eventually, she set the doll aside and did her best to button the back of her dress. When she had pushed as many as buttons through as she could manage, she looked at her shoes on the floor and decided to pass on the shoes.

"Look, Andrew, I finished getting dressed by myself," Ella said spinning around in a circle to show her masterpiece when she discovered him downstairs.

Andrew turned to see a drooping stocking, no shoes, and buttons in the wrong holes. He smiled but didn't laugh not wanting to upset his daughter.

"Would you mind if I fixed you up a bit?" he asked.

Ella thought and looked down at her drooping stocking. "No," she replied.

Andrew unfastened then refastened the buttons quickly and pulled the stocking back into place.

"You are really good at buttons even Colleen doesn't button them up that fast," Ella told him.

Andrew blushed and replied, "Yes, I have a little more experience. Now what is this with you calling your mother and me by our first names?"

Ella gave him a confused look.

"Don't look at me like that Michaela Elizabeth. You know exactly what I am talking about." he told her.

"I like to," Ella answered running her stocking clad foot back and forth along a floor board.

"I prefer you didn't. It is more respectful to use Mother and Father, Ma and Pa, or Mama and Papa," he explained hoping the message would get through to Ella.

Ella did not respond she continued to run her foot along the floor.

"Go get your shoes," Andrew instructed realizing this conversation was going no where, and Ella had probably stopped listening before he had started speaking.

Ella returned with her shoes a few moments later. Andrew assisted her with the shoes as well.

"Let's go find some breakfast," Andrew said leading Ella into the kitchen.

"Where is Col-Mama?" Ella questioned Andrew when she realized Colleen was absent from the kitchen.

"She is resting today," Andrew explained. He turned toward the cabinets for a moment to hide his grin of victory in getting Ella to stop using their first names.

Ella furrowed her eyebrows in displeasure.

"I promise we will have fun today," he said opening a jar, pulling out a cookie, and placing it on Ella's palm.

She smiled and temptingly looked at the cookie before she put the cookie back in the jar. "You can't eat cookies for breakfast," Ella explained.

"How does oatmeal sound?" Andrew questioned as he returned to cookie jar to its proper place.

"Good," Ella replied.

Breakfast was uneventful besides the scorch marks on the side of the pot. Colleen had been impressed with the bowl delivered to her by Andrew. Afterward Ella helped cleanup before Andrew remembered her hand needed to be bandaged. He took her into the study where there was a cabinet of medical supplies. Ella held still long enough for him to wrap her finger.

"Can we go for a walk?" Ella asked.

"Maybe, this afternoon. I have some work to do. Why don't you go play upstairs until lunch? I might be finished by that time, and we can take our walk," he told her. Andrew would not normally object to the outing, he needed to review the clinic and household bills.

Ella left Andrew to his bills. He sorted through the pile, and it wasn't long before he realized there was a problem. The landlord of the building they used for the clinic wanted to increase the rent. This added on top of everything else was too much. He and Colleen could not make that much money if they constantly kept the clinic running. Andrew sat trying to come up with a financial plan the rest of the morning.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ella. "Is it time for lunch? I am really hungry," she called from the doorway of the study.

Andrew checked his watch and realized had been working for longer than he had planned.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I lost track of time," Andrew said trying to apologize for Ella's grumbling stomach.

"It's all right," Ella replied taking Andrew's hand and leading him toward the kitchen.

After lunch, Andrew and Ella prepared to go on their walk. Andrew went upstairs to check on Colleen and tell her about their departure. Colleen was pleased to hear that Ella would be getting out of the house. Andrew hopped down the stairs to find Ella waiting by the door. He pulled his coat and hat out of the closet and noticed a small violet bonnet still resting on a lower hook. He pulled it out and handed it to Ella.

"I don't want to wear it," Ella said refusing to take the bonnet from her father.

"Ella," Andrew said as a warning.

"It is itchy," she explained.

"Yes, but it is cold. If you want to go out, you are going to wear it," he told her.

Ella stood in the hall debating her options. She decided to put in on and had Andrew tie the bow for her. Without another incident, they headed outside. Andrew took Ella's uninjured hand when they stepped onto the sidewalk. She skipped beside him secretly hoping her bonnet would fall into the street.


	3. Cough and Cry

Colleen tossed and turned all night. She did her best to stay still because she did not want to wake Andrew. She decided to go downstairs; but before she made it into the hall, she started coughing. She put a handkerchief to her mouth and after a few moments the coughing subsided. She pulled the handkerchief away and was shocked to see dark splotches illuminated by the fireplace. She fell to the floor and started coughing again.

Andrew's deep dreamless sleep was interrupted by Colleen's violent coughing. He opened his eyes to see Colleen hunched over on the floor. He went to her had rubbed her back until the coughing ended. Andrew bent down to join her on the floor. He tucked her hair behind her ears so he could see her face. Colleen sat clutching a handkerchief in her hands not wanting to reveal its contents to her husband.

"Is Mama all right?" Ella questioned from the hall. The noise had apparently awoken every member of the Cook household. Ella was trying to assess the situation from the doorway.

"She'll be fine. You should go back to bed," Andrew said trying to sound reassuring.

Ella stalled for a moment but eventually went to her room as instructed. She climbed into bed, she could not fall asleep.

Andrew helped his wife back to bed that was all he could do for her now. Tomorrow he would take her to the hospital to have tests done. He sat next to her stroking hair as he drifted to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, Colleen was gone. Andrew dressed and went downstairs was Annette was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sir," she said to him was she placed the biscuits in the oven.

"Good morning," he replied, "Have you seen Colleen?"

"She left early this morning said something about visiting a hospital," Annette answered.

"Thank you," Andrew told her before he left the kitchen. He was glad Colleen had taken her health seriously enough to have it looked into. When Colleen arrived at the clinic, Andrew had already begun seeing patients. He pulled her aside and asked, "How did the tests go?"

"Fine, everything is in order," Colleen replied wondering how Andrew knew that she had gone to see Mrs. O'Malley.

"I'm relived for a moment last night I thought you had consumption," he said with a smile.

Colleen answered with a faint smile. She did not want to tell Andrew that she had not had the tests preformed on her. She didn't need to. Colleen already knew the answer.

Several days later, Colleen and Andrew were sitting in the parlor looking over their finances.

"How much do we owe?" she asked.

"Too much," Andrew said tossing aside the bill he had been holding.

"If we cut down on expenses, we might be able to make it," Colleen said examining the figures.

"What expenses? We have cut just about everything besides food, housing…" Andrew started to list.

"And Annette," Colleen told him.

"What we would do with Ella? We both need to be at the clinic," Andrew said dismissing Colleen's idea, "I know we can have Ella come to the clinic and help with charts."

"Andrew," Colleen responded, "This is not funny."

"I know. What do you suggest we do with Ella if we let Annette go?" he asked.

"She could stay Ma and Sully temporally until we get enough money to hire someone again," Colleen told him.

Andrew did not say anything. He knew the painful look in Colleen's eyes. She did not want to send Ella away anymore than he did.

"Would they be all right with that?" Andrew asked as he organized the bills into to no particular order.

"I had mentioned our problems in letters to Ma. She suggested it. We can all go out for Christmas and then leave Ella with them," Colleen explained.

Andrew nodded and said, "We should talk to Ella about it so she knows what to expect."

Ella was pleased with the idea until she realized her parents would not be staying in Colorado Springs as well. The days until the Cooks trip passed quickly. Colleen and Andrew were busy because of an influenza outbreak, and Ella was preparing for her extended stay in Colorado Springs. Annette had made a few new dresses and was helping pack Ella's belongings in Colleen's trunk.

One evening Colleen and Andrew returned home from the clinic to Annette telling them Ella had locked herself in her room earlier that afternoon and refused to come out. Colleen went to Ella's room to persuade her to come out while Andrew went to retrieve the key from a small chest on Colleen's dressing table.

"Ella," she called as she knocked softly on the door.

There was not a response before Andrew arrived with the key and unlocked the door. They entered to find Ella asleep on the floor with red wet checks. She had cried herself to sleep thinking about having to be away from her parents.

"Ella," Colleen said gently trying to rouse her daughter.

Ella moaned and turned her head away from Colleen.

"Pull the covers back on the bed," Andrew told Colleen as he bent down and lifted Ella.

Colleen complied. After Andrew had set her on the bed, Colleen pulled the covers up to tuck in Ella. She noticed Ella's favorite blanket was missing and began to search for it. Ella was able to sleep without it, but she used to comfort herself when she was upset. Andrew joined the search and pulled the soft pink blanket out from behind the large trunk. Colleen placed it in Ella's arms. As they left the room, Andrew saw a tear fall from Colleen's eye. She was going to miss Ella. They were going to miss Ella.

* * *

Note: All right, I know this is another story about something being wrong with Colleen, but I swear I only hurt her because I love her. Let me know what you think. 


	4. Traveling and Arrival

Chapter 4: Traveling and Arrival

Ella awoke in her now dark room. She immediately felt uncomfortable from the scratchy material of her dress pressed against her skin. She stood up and pulled the fabric away from her legs and arms. Ella decided she was hungry and went downstairs to the kitchen. She took several cookies out of the cookie jar and poured herself a glass of milk. She took her meal into the study because she could not reach any of the lamps in the kitchen or the parlor. She finished her snack, but she still wasn't tired. She began to look through the books on the lower shelves. Ella knew most of the gory ones had been placed higher up where she couldn't get to them. She spotted her favorite surgery guide just out of her reach. She pulled a chair from across the room to the bookshelf. She stood on the chair on her tiptoes and was able to reach the surgery guide. She curled up in the desk chair with the book and her glass of milk and soon she had drifted to sleep.

Shattering glass ripped Andrew out of his dreams. He looked over to see Colleen had also heard the noise.

"I'll go see what it is," Andrew whispered to her.

They were both thinking someone was breaking into their home. Andrew crept quickly down the steps and saw a strip of light shimmering out of the study. He opened the study door not knowing what to expect; he found a frightened Ella rocking herself in the desk chair.

"Are you all right?" he questioned as he stepped into the room, "I heard something break."

Ella nodded and gestured to the broken glass on the floor. "I fell asleep and knocked it over," she explained trying not to cry.

"It is all right. Come, you should go back to bed," he said.

Ella was about to stand up when Andrew stopped her.

"There is glass all over the floor. You will cut up your bare feet. Where are your slippers?" he asked looking around the study for them.

"In my room," she told him.

Andrew sighed and mumbled something about catching her death. He lifted her out of the chair and did not set her down once they were out of the study. He carried her all the way to her room.

"Goodnight, Ella," he said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"G'night," she replied as her eyelids drooped for the third time that evening.

Andrew went downstairs and swept up the glass the best he could without a broom. He saw the surgery guide carelessly flopped open on the desk. He picked it up and muttered, "Ella." He found a new home for the guide on the highest shelf and turned off the lamp. He needed to get some rest because tomorrow they would be leaving for Colorado.

Early the next morning, Ella looked around the train station in awe of large numbers of people moving about the building. She walked quickly to catch up with her parents who had continued to walk when Ella had been taking in the sights of the train station. When she caught up to them, she latched onto Andrew's hand. She did not want to get lost. There were too many people.

The Cooks found and boarded their train. Ella sat closest to the window so she could watch the luggage being loaded into the luggage car. She had been on a train before, but she did not remember how exciting it had been.

"Ella, do you want to play with your paper dolls?" Colleen asked when they had settled into their seats.

"No," Ella replied continuing to look at the action outside of the train car.

Colleen shrugged and took out a book for herself. Andrew was already engrossed in today's newspaper. Soon the train left the station, and the Cooks began their journey west.

A few days into the trip, Andrew and Ella were playing ticktacktoe. Ella was thinking about other families who had more children. Ella wanted another child to play with. Her parents played games with her, but it wasn't the same.

"Why don't you and Mama have another baby?" Ella blurted out not being able to keep her thoughts to herself anymore.

"Well," Andrew said stalling for words, "These things take time."

"How much time?" Ella questioned.

"It varies. You must be patient," he said playfully tapping Ella on the nose with the pencil he was holding.

"All right, but I would like a brother," Ella told him.

"Why is that?" Colleen asked finally joining in the conversation. She had been amusing herself with Andrew's attempt at explaining the situation to Ella. She also knew that Ella would be getting her playmate sooner than Andrew thought.

"Because Katie and Rosie are already kind of like my sisters," Ella explained.

"They will be even more so with all the time you are going to get to spend with them," Colleen reminded her.

Ella nodded she could not wait to see her aunts.

It was two in the morning when the Cooks finally arrived in St. Louis. Ella was asleep, and Colleen was having trouble waking her. Ella had been having trouble sleeping on the train and was making up for it tonight. She looked over to Andrew for help.

"If you will carry one of the valises, I can carry Ella to the other train," he offered.

Colleen agreed, and Andrew insisted she carry the smaller and lighter of the bags. Colleen smiled because Andrew was always trying to be the gentleman. She wrapped Ella's blanket around her before Andrew lifted her into his arms. Ella stirred for a moment but soon settled her had against Andrew's shoulder. They slowly made their way to the train to Denver. Ella continued to sleep throughout the next day. Colleen and Andrew were not too concerned. They thought Ella was just making up for all the sleep she had missed.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead" Andrew said when he noticed Ella's eyes cracking open from behind his newspaper. He was not surprised to see her rousing just as the sun was peaking over the mountains.

"Where are we?" Ella questioned as she rubbed her eyes with the small hands.

"Almost to Denver," he replied as he folded his newspaper and set it aside.

"Oh," she responded disappointed that they were not closer to Colorado Springs.

"Don't worry we'll be there today. Are you hungry?" he asked not being able to recall the last time Ella had eaten.

"No," she told him as she wiggled around in her set trying to find a comfortable way to sit.

"Well, we will have time to have breakfast once we get to Denver," he said.

Ella nodded. She was uncomfortable, and it was starting to take a toll on her temperament. She was trying to be a big girl, but she started to cry. Andrew asked her what was wrong and tried to comfort her. Luckily, Colleen awoke. Colleen had Ella sit on her lap, and she wrapped her in her favorite blanket.

Andrew watched intently as Colleen gently rocked Ella in her arms. Colleen was able to take care of her daughter with just as much ease as a sick patient. Andrew began to feel something close to jealousy. He reminded himself that Colleen had chosen to be with him. He should be thankful that she was so skilled.

Ella was feeling better when they arrived in Denver, and the family enjoyed breakfast together at a restaurant near the train station. Ella began getting excited when they boarded the train for Colorado Springs. The short journey from Denver seemed to take a lifetime. Ella jumped up when the train slowed and Colorado Springs appeared around them. Colleen held her hand to keep her from opping off the train before it came to a complete stop. When it did stop, the Cooks stepped off the train and searched for familiar faces among the mass of people. Ella was the first to spot them.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Ella shouted as she ran toward her grandparents.

Michaela hugged Ella before Sully lifted her into his arms.

"You have gotten so big since we saw you last summer," Michaela told her.

Ella smiled and buried her face into Sully's coat. Hugs and greetings were exchanged among the family members present: Michaela, Sully, Katie, Matthew, and his fiancée, Marta.

"Where are Rosie and Brian?" Colleen asked noticing two of the family members were missing.

"Rosie has a fever, and Brian offered to stay home with her," Michaela explained.

"Oh, I hope she is all right," Colleen replied.

"She should be fine, but I am sure you are all tired from your trip," Michaela said.

"Matthew is going to take your luggage in his wagon, and you can ride with us in the surrey," Sully told them still holding Ella in his arms.

"I have been planning dinner for weeks. We are going to have chicken, mashed potatoes, and two pies for dessert," Katie excitedly exclaimed.

"That sounds wonderful, Katie," Colleen told her eleven year old sister.

Ella had begged to sit in the front seat with her grandparents. She happily told Sully and Michaela about the adventures of her trip. Andrew and Colleen sat in the backseat with Katie. Colleen asked question after question about Katie's life and Colorado Springs. Katie was happy to reply; she was just as outgoing as her parents. Ella grew tired and fell asleep before they reached the homestead.

When they arrived, Sully picked his granddaughter up and asked Michaela, "What room should I put her in?"

"Oh, no," Michaela said not answering Sully's question.

"What's wrong, Ma?" Colleen asked.

"I had planned to have Katie and Ella sleep in Rosie's room, but with Rosie sick, I don't think that is a good idea," Michaela explained.

"What about the other rooms?" Colleen questioned.

"Brian is already in the guest room, and I have you and Andrew in Katie's room," Michaela told her.

"Ella, could sleep with us," Colleen said trying to help find a solution.

"But that still leaves Katie," Colleen and Michaela said at the same time.

"Colleen, Ella, and Katie could sleep in Katie's room," Andrew replied.

"Ella isn't getting any lighter," Sully told them as a remaindered that he was still holding her.

"Sorry, put Ella on our bed for now," Michaela told him.

Sully complied, and the rest of the family soon gathered in the house. Michaela went upstairs to give six year old Rosie a bowl of soup and was worrying about the sleeping arrangements. Andrew and Colleen went up to Katie's room for a nap. Katie set to work on her perfect dinner, and Marta insisted on helping her. Brian and Matthew unloaded the Cook's luggage and joined Sully by the fire to warm up.

"Your Ma is worried about where everyone is gonna sleep," Sully told them.

"I thought she had that all figured out months ago," Matthew replied.

"She did, but she doesn't want the girls sleeping with Rosie while she is sick," Sully explained.

"So you are telling me I might be sleeping on floor," Brian joked.

"No, little brother, you can come stay with me," Matthew told him.

"How does that work out?" Brian asked.

"This way Colleen, Andrew, and Ella can all stay here, Katie can stay here, and everyone has a bed," Matthew explained.

"I'd better go tell your Ma. I am sure she is still fretting about it," Sully told them.

Matthew and Brian laughed. They knew Sully was right.


End file.
